WASTED: M RATED SCENES
by ElderFalloutScrolls
Summary: Like all good stories, a little of each sin must be sprinkled in, and where would we be today without lust? Here's where I'll post any and all M rated scenes between characters.


**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, sorry I've been bumpy with the posts, I live in Henderson, Las Vegas, and there was a huge shooting on the strip yesterday, so getting shit done has been difficult. But regardless, the show goes on. This is the rated M story. This one will only be updated as I make the dirtier scenes. Normally I'd answer my reviews here, but I'll save that for my regular story. Alright folks, I watched 3 hours of HBO soft porn to write this, just kidding, maybe. *Ahem* Anyways; _Today's Special_ : _Marco X Angela .1_

 _—_ _Watchpoint, Gibraltar, Angela's Room—_

" _Marco, libeling, look at me._ " Angela said with caution, hoping to make him come to. He seemed dazed for a moment, but focused on her. " _You…and me."_ She said again, this time, he fully registered it, and shuddered.

His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her body flush with his. His lips attacked hers in a lustful display. He raked his fingers through her hair, tugging lightly on the blonde locks, pulling her head back and giving him access to her neck. His lips parted and tongue darted to her neck. She finally let out a small, but breathy; " _Aaaaahhhh~"_

Marco felt the heat in his chest begin to rise, that one he had come to accept comes apart of being around Angela. He could feel his self control slipping away, a cardinal desire slowly rising to the surface. He wants all of her, every fucking inch.

She seemed into it their little session as much as he was, giving breathy groans, and squeaks of pleasure. She looked at him when she realized he had stopped, and was staring at her, his throat went dry when she looked at him.

Even though she always denied it, there truly was something angelic about her. Her pale complexion, flawless skin, golden hair, she was in his opinion, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. To him, no object, sight in nature, or other person could compare.

"Ma o? r ay?" He could hear her faintly, not registering her again, lost in deep thought. "Marco!" She seemed worried when he came to, looking at him. He looked into her sky blue eyes, once again brought back to reality by her voice. He rested his head on her shoulder and she returned the gesture, embracing him tightly.

" _I can't describe the feeling I get when I'm around you Angela, all I know, is you are all I need._ " He spoke softly into her ear. He could hear her almost silent gasp. He felt her grip on him tighten. " _Marco…"_ She breathed into his ear.

As if a switch had been flipped, lust and excitement began to flood the both of them. They rushed to have their lips meet, feverishly kissing each other. His hands glided up and down her waist, eventually slipping underneath the sweater, his war torn hands trailed her slender waist and caressed her back.

Angela began to feel bold, using her tongue to prod Marco's lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth to her with no hesitation. Their tongue play was interrupted by Angela's moan when Marco placed both hands firmly on her rear, giving each cheek a full open palm smack. The loud smack reverberated around the room, followed by a loud, ecstasy filled moan.

He remembered some of the things Ramirez had told him to try the first time he was with a woman. Well, now he'd get test out some of them. So far, neck kissing, she likes, spanking, really likes. Let's see what else there is to uncover from apparently the rather kinky doctor.

Angela was currently lost in a state of bliss, being this close to someone for the first time in ages was still foreign to her. Him as well, but his instincts seemed to be doing wonders in guiding him to please the older woman. Having been married to the job all these years, along with rarely indulging in this pleasure, made for a whole new level of ecstasy.

Internally, she was dancing with joy. She was straddling _her_ young stud. ' _Mein Gott, I needed this years ago.'_ She thought as she bit her lip. She grinded against his hips, hoping to egg a reaction out of him. She could hear a deep rumble coming from his chest and throat, almost like he was growling…or purring? The heat rising between her legs was beginning to cloud her thoughts, making her forget any fleeting cautions.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her slightly back. She was confused until he grabbed the hem of his tank top and lifted, revealing a chiseled chest littered with scars. She grabbed her white fluffy sweater and ripped it off of her, revealing a white, lacy bra.

She stood up from her position on his lap and walked out a foot or so away from the couch. She was going to tease the shit out of him. When he tried to stand, she placed her foot on his chest and pushed him against the couch, this was her game now, and she was in control.

She twirled in her spot, slowing the spin to run her hands up the length of her body. She swayed in her spot, trying her best to sport her assets to him. She grabbed the elastic length of her leggings, striping them from her skin, slowly, revealing a matching set of white, lacy panties.

She spared no expense in her dance, swaying magically around, entrancing the young man. Her incredible flexibility was being showcased as she did a full split, winking at him before standing back up. She walked back towards him, turning around and sitting down in his lap, her hands elegantly placed on her knees.

"What do you think Marco?" She turned her head to see a sweaty, stuttering mess. He was blushing heavily, it was evident that he had almost no experience in this area. He carefully watched her unsure what to do, his instincts seemingly having worn off, no further educated on what there is to do.

"I…don't know what to do…I've never done anything like this with someone." He spoke sincerely, his nerves beginning to show through his tone. She turned back around, straddling him like she had earlier, his eyes widening, and a small, but understanding smile upon her features. " _Shhhh…libeling, I often forget how young you really are, I will guide you. Remember, I am a doctor…_ " He chuckled nervously in reply. "Heheheh, how could I forget?"

She stood up, taking his hand within hers, and guided him to her bedroom, not bothering to close the door. She pushed him down on the bed, falling to her knees in front of him. "I'm going to make you feel good first, then, you'll make me feel good. I'll explain the last part after this." She spoke slowly and sensually, calming his nerves.

She grabbed the edge of his pants and yanked them down, pulling them off of him. She could already see the tent being formed in his boxers, throbbing back and forth with the massively increased blood flow. The heat in both of their cheeks rose, Marco out of nerves, and Angela out of lust.

She grabbed the edge of the boxers and pulled them down in a similar fashion to the pants, not expecting his member to swing up and bat her in the eye. "Ah! What was- **_Oh Mien Gott…_** " Sitting at a solid 10+ in., she had her eyes on the prize as he sat up, making sure she wasn't hurt. "A-Are you okay? You yelled." He asked softly.

She hadn't even moved her line of sight, eyes still trained on the throbbing cock. She licked her lips before replying. "Don't worry about me, libeling, sit back, and _relax._ " She barely got relax out before she shot forward, taking him into her mouth, and with quick, consistent bobbing of her head, sucking the young wastelander's dick.

This elicited a loud guttural groan of pleasure to erupt from Marco, arching his back as Angela took all of him in that she could. He threaded his fingers through her blonde locks and pushed and pulled her head up and down. She offered no resistance, even going as far as following with the movements, the slurping noise her mouth made became louder.

She could tell he was ready to burst, by the was his dick twitched in her mouth. "A-Angela…I-I think I'm g-gonna…. **Auugh**!" She pulled her head back up and began to stroke his member as quickly as her slender hands would allow. Thick streams of white goo shot over her shoulder, landing on the carpet rather than her. The streams continued for a few seconds, but his member never lost its hardness.

She grimaced at the thought of having to clean that up later, but from the look on Marco's face, it looked like he- "Oh god, Angela I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened! Do you want me to clean it up?" He asked, face full of regret. She was flattered he felt bad for dirtying up her room, but she still wants him, and messes could wait.

"No need Marco, I'll take care of it later. Right now, you owe me a similar treatment." She said seductively, making him forget the mess completely. She pulled him to his feet and took his place on the bed, winking at him as she sat down.

He said nothing as he approached, looking down at the skimpily clad doctor, the red tint in his cheeks darkening. She reached behind her and unclasped the bra and tugged it gently from her shoulders. She then grabbed the hem of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs, letting the white lacy panties linger on a foot, which she used to sling them in Marco's direction.

He smiled when they hit his chest and fell to the floor, eliciting a light chuckle from him and a small giggle from her. He moved over her and kissed her again, their naked bodies sliding comfortably together. Marco grinned in the kiss as he felt Angela's B cup breasts press up against his upper chest.

He realized she was still so small compared to him, it scared him that he might hurt her during their love making. He was surprised she was so calm about all this, he imagined it was experience with another male possibly. The thought of her with another man crossed his mind, making his blood boil for a moment.

When another one of her moans reached his ears, he calmed back down rather quickly, regaining control over his emotions. He realized he had bit down with a decent amount of strength on her neck. He leaned back, mortified by his actions. "Oh God! Angela, you're bleeding!" She seemed mentally out of it, drowned by pleasure. " _Bite me again, libeling_ …" She said with a breathy moan.

To say he was confused was an understatement, but he would not question what she wanted. He bit down on her neck again, much lighter this time to avoid harm. He next sentence perplexed him more, but he obliged none the less. " _Harder_ …"

He soon let go and she pushed his head to the same level as her breasts. She guided her right breast to his mouth, which he took the nipple into to his mouth and sucked roughly, grazing his teeth over it. He theorized that she got some kind of sexual pleasure from bits of pain in the right places, he also theorized she would guide him to those places.

To test this theory, he continued the ministrations with his mouth, taking her left breast into his hand, pinching and pulling lightly on the nipple. Her moans of his name along with toe curling, and sharp nails being dug into his back as she clung to him, was all the answer he needed.

He switched places of his hand and mouth, eliciting a new set of squeaks and mewls of pleasure. She was becoming more wet by the second, bucking her hips, trying to make contact with his member. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her. "Now, lick carefully, and no biting on the pink, my thighs are okay." She told him softly, to which he nodded.

She guided him further down, now on his knees while she lie on the bed. Now face to face with her womanhood, she brought down her hands and split the pink slits open to him. " _All for you libeling…_ " She quirked with a giggle. He seemed flustered, but determined.

He licked the center of the dripping slit, stopping for a moment to mentally note her almost sweet taste. Doing the same thing she had, he used his hand to slip the slit open, working his tongue in and around the entrance. She inhaled sharply through her teeth when he licked her labia, using his thumb to massage the area in a circular motion.

" _Aaahhhhh~…Marco…yes…just like thAT!_ " She ended in a yell. She could feel her walls tightening, a clear fluid coming forth like a jet. And like a geyser, the fluid shot forth, coating Marco's mouth and hands. He sat up where she could see his face, and blushed heavily when she found him licking his lips and sucking his fingers clean of her juices.

"What was _that_?" He asked in confusion and slight awe. "*ahem* I-I'm what american women would call a s-squirter." She said, embarrassment clear from her tone. "It's not exactly rare, but its not common either. Its when a woman shoots vaginal fluid from her vagina. It only happens when I become extremely stimulated or my tolerance for pleasure is low. Both in this case…" She trailed off as he stood back up.

"You taste good…sweet…I like it." He spoke as he crawled on the bed with her. Her blush deepened as he was completely over her, hands firmly placed in the mattress on either side of her. She opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist pulling his hips against hers.

His grinded his shaft against her slit, causing her to whimper and bite her lip. "Now Marco, I think you know basic anatomy, right?" She asked, to which he nodded in reply. "Do you know where what goes?" He seemed unsure, causing her to giggle. "It's okay Marco, I didn't expect them to teach you this stuff."

She reached between them, grabbing his still throbbing dick, and guiding it to her entrance. His hormones were skyrocketing making him buck his hips, right as she lined him up. He plunged into her dripping womanhood, eliciting a scream of pleasure from her. Her nails dug into his chiseled back, drawing blood.

He thrust into her slowly, silently gasping at the intense warm, and wet feeling he had never experienced before. She moaned loudly as his length filled her, never having someone this big before, not even her biggest toy was as big as him.

His thrusting picked up lightly, the speed and depth was increasing making her cries of pleasure increasing in both frequency and volume.

" _Marco~…Ah Ah Ah Ah…Fuck m-me harder…what are yo- OH~!"_ She yelped in surprise when he switched places with her, now he lie on his back, with her on top. He chose to try something he felt she would enjoy immensely. He clamped his teeth down on her neck, threw an arm around her back, and rammed up into her as hard and as fast as he could.

—Down the Hall—

Lena and Emily walked hand in hand towards the room, ready to hunker down for the night. They had been discussing the repairs on the drop ship when a peculiar noise had caught their attention.

"Shhhh, luv. Hear that? It's almost like crying." Lena said worriedly. Emily smiled and shook her head. "I'm not falling for another one of your ghost tricks, Lena." She said with a laugh.

"No, Emily babe, I'm serious. Follow me!" Lena ignored her girlfriend's cries of protest and ran off down the hall, closing in on the door that the noise came from. "Angie's door? What the-"

" _Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah~ Oh fuck! Marco!"_ Could be heard on the other side, clear as day. The sounds of pleasure drew both of the women's ear to her door. They listened quietly as their new resident wastelander pleasured the resident doctor.

After a moment of listening and blushing deeply, the two women went hand in hand back to their room. They spent the evening discussing their days, Lena's in the hanger and Emily's search for a job. One other thing they discussed was some gossip about their new roomie, and his adventures with the good doctor. What no one else knew was the deviant little plan that was slowly formulating in Emily's head. She couldn't wait to tell Lena…


End file.
